deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ripley Vs. Dutch
Ripley Vs. Dutch is a Death Battle made by Thetmartens starring Ripley from Alien and Dutch from Predator Introduction These Galactic heroes have defeated the deadliest creatures of the universe! who will win? Interlude Wiz: Xenomorphs and Predators, two of the deadliest creatures of the universe Boomstick: but not if you're one of these two badasses! Wiz: Alan Dutch, the first human to defeat a Predator Boomstick: and Ellen Ripley, First human to kill a Xenomorph! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to find out who would win a death battle. Ripley Background Boomstick: Ellen Ripley was a warrant officer of the U.S.S. Nostromo Starship. the ship picked up a distress signal, and they unknowingly brought an Unknown, incredibly dangerous Alien on board. Wiz: The creature killed everybody on the Nostromo, except for Ripley. Ripley escaped the Nostromo, but the Alien followed her into the escape pod. Boomstick: She knocked the alien out of the ship, and blew it up with the escape pods thrusters! SHE"S A BADASS!! Wiz: 57 years later she was promoted to a 1st class Lieutenant for the United States Colonial Marine Corps to investigate a colony on the planet where the Alien she encountered years ago was discovered. she was absolutely horrified, but chose to go, as she knew the creatures. Boomstick: UNFORTUNATELY, most of the marines were killed during the mission. however, Ripley met Newt, a young girl who she immediately had a motherly bond with. Wiz: During the mission, newt was kidnapped by the Aliens to their nest, spurring Ripley to go in alone, Before the whole Colony SELF DESTRUCTED, To save Newt. there she met the Queen Alien. Who followed Ripley onto the marine spaceship, ripping up Bishop, the Android, and nearly killing Newt. Boomstick: Ripley got in a Power Loader, Fought the queen and shot her out into space, again, like a badass. Wiz: Ripley's troubles were not over yet. her ship ejected onto Fiorina "Fury" 161, where Bishop was destroyed, and Hudson and newt were killed. Boomstick: Awwwhe! Wiz: a facehugger was on the escape pod, and "impregnated" a cow, and the Xenomorph that emerged was a very fast creature with long legs. the creature killed many inmates on the Prison planet before being boiled in it's shell by Ripley. Boomstick: Unfortunately, another facehugger was on the escape pod, and it had impregnated Ripley with a Queen Alien. Ripley sacrificed herself to destroy the Alien menace, once and for all. Wiz: wait, but what about Alien Resurrection? Boomstick: but that isn't technically Ripley, that's her clone, so we don't talk about that! Weapons Wiz: Ripley's main weapon is an M41A Pulse Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attachment, haphazardly taped to a M240 Incinerator Unit Boomstick: That's a Serious Boomstick! YEAAHHHH!!! Wiz: She has also used these weapons on their own, and can use a Harpoon Gun Boomstick: If she finds one, she can use a Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader a large robot used for heavy lifting, for combat, much like she did with the Queen Alien. Feats Wiz: Ripley was the first human to kill a Xenomorph, and also the first human to defeat a Xenomorph Queen. Boomstick: she also managed to survive the Alien by hiding from it, a very hard task to do. she was also the only person in the Sulaco mission to not get severely hurt by the Aliens, Outran a Runner Alien for a few minutes, and she managed to hold off a facehugger long enough for the marines to rescue her. Weaknesses Wiz: she is still a regular human, however, and it is safe to assume that bullets, knives, and everything else could kill her. Boomstick: She has a Strong-willed personality, wanting to assert her position , and a great attachment to Newt, spurring her into dangerous scenarios, like battling the Alien Queen and entering the Hive. Hudson: "That's the Grenade Launcher...I don't think you wanna mess with that" Ripley: "You Started this, show me everything, I can handle myself" Hudson: "Yeah, I noticed" Dutch Background Wiz: Dutch Schaefer, born Alan, was the leader of a private military team Hired by the U.S. Military and CIA For a "rescue mission" in the Republic of Val Verde in 1987. The Mission was actually to eliminate Rebels in the area. Boomstick: Trust me, Arnold Schwarzenegger and some rebels were the least of their worries. Wiz: a mysterious creature described as being a trophy hunter, better known as the Predator, stalked Dutch's Team and hunted them. the only survivor was Dutch himself. he eventually realized that the Predator could not sense him through mud and did the best thing Boomstick: Build a huge Trap to kill the Predator! Wiz: the trap mortally injured the predator, and it self destructed. Dutch narrowly escaped the explosion and left the area. Weapons Boomstick: Dutch's firepower includes an M16A1 Assault rifle with an Underslung M20 Grenade Launcher. GIMME GIMME GIMME!! Wiz: in addition Dutch has a Desert Eagle sidearm, multiple M18A1 Claymores, Satchel Charges and a Combat Machete. Boomstick: he also created a Bundle bow out of leaves and sticks, including arrows and Spears. he also made an explosive tipped arrow and spear and leaf bombs Feats Wiz: Dutch has outran a Predator's Self Destruction Device, which emits a very large explosion, with a blast radius of at least a mile, and that explosion takes only seconds to charge. Boomstick: he's also relatively smart, with the aforementioned jungle weapons. Weaknesses Wiz: Much like Ripley, he is an ordinary human, affected regularly by bullets, knives and most other things. Boomstick: He is also brash, taunting the predator to kill him. he also got beat up by the same predator, with it's bare hands. Dutch: Knock knock! *shoots down rebels* DEATH BATTLE! (an unspecified spaceship) Dutch is seen pulling Newt along rather roughly "come on, let's go!" Newt is yelling for help, unsure of the strange character. Ripley comes out in front of Dutch "Where are you taking her? and why?" " I'm Taking her to the Chopper. Now" Dutch Pushes Ripley, making her fall and causing her nose to bleed. Ripley wipes the blood off her face " Get away from her, you BITCH!" ANNOUNCER: FIGHT! Ripley throws a punch at Dutch, who retaliates by grabbing her fist and twisting it. he punches her in the stomach, knocking her back. he pulls out his Desert Eagle, but Ripley pulls out her pulse rifle, shooting Dutch a couple of times in the body. Dutch pulls out his M16 and fires at Ripley, who ducks and crawls away to another room. "i guess she didn't want to fight anymore." Dutch walks off, but a door opens up in front of him, revealing a large, yellow machine piloted by Ripley. Dutch shoots at the machine, aiming for Ripley, but the metal of the machine blocks most of the bullets, a bullet hits her leg though, crippling her. Ripley lunges the Power loader out towards Dutch, grabbing him. Dutch Squirms to get free, shooting his M16 at the Joints, making the hand fall off. he plants a claymore on the Machine. Ripley escapes, but is knocked back by the blast. Dutch starts loading his Grenades, but Ripley pulls out her Incinerator, crawls towards him and Torches him. Ripley yells at Newt to run while crawling frantically towards an exit. Dutch's Grenades Explode on his body, knocking Ripley into another room with Newt. Ripley Hugs Newt and they head off to their hypersleep pods. ANNOUNCER: K.O.! Analysis Boomstick: NO! NOT ARNOLD!! Wiz: Ripley had more Combat experience, defeating many, MANY Aliens, while Dutch has only fought one predator. Ripley's Pulse Rifle is stronger than an Assault rifle, and with it's Grenade Launcher, it was stronger than Dutch's M16. Her incinerator was a key weapon, allowing her to torch Xenomorphs, and there is no doubt that a human could easily be killed by one incinerator. Boomstick: (Sighs) The winner is Ripley. Who were you rooting for? Ripley Dutch Do you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't Know Next time A Large, Reptilian Creature with dragon heads for arms and huge Wings is seen flying over Metropolis. a shadow representing a huge bat with long claws and a character carrying a large, S Shaped Shield are poised on rooftops, ready to fight the creature. Category:Thetmartens Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles